


Jack, what are you?

by Annonymatic



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annonymatic/pseuds/Annonymatic
Summary: Jack Frost is not any sort of Entity. He simply does not exist. But how did this 'Jack Frost' truly came into the world?
Kudos: 43





	Jack, what are you?

Jack Frost is not any sort of Entity. He simply does not exist. But how did this 'Jack Frost' truly came into the world?

The universe birthed a being that will bring forth protection to the earth, a guardian of some sort. A being so powerful, yet mysterious nonetheless the inhabitants of earth could only feel a fraction of his existence. None could ever be so close to witness his entire being yet they call him by many names, The One True God, The One True King, The Ultima Protector. Supremo, and his utter favourite, Jack. Why Jack, you may ask? 

Long ago, a child fell into his domain, a place they call the 'Void' where unfortunate souls would wander into to simply be forgotten in time. This child named him 'Jack' and had continued to refer to him as simply Jack until the soul faded away and became one with the universe itself. He had always wondered why the child had never bothered leaving earlier than they could possibly had to reduce the agony that they had felt within the void. But then he was answered, the child did not want him to be alone in the darkness of the realm. 

He pondered, such a mortal that was. Curious, he wanted to become one with them all. To be a Mortal, rather than a being such as him.


End file.
